Le pire moment de sa vie
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Spoilers S7. Ezor et Zethrid allaient torturer Pidge. Et Lance ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il ne pouvait que regarder la scène horrible se dérouler devant son impuissance.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà sur le fandom Voltron après l'explosive et magnifique saison 7 de Voltron ! :D  
Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, revenez après l'avoir regarder parce qu'il y aura des spoilers, autant dans mon intro pour parler brièvement de la série que dans ma fanfiction !

Pour vous expliquer un peu la situation, sur tumblr, c'est l'effervescence (pour ne pas dire la guerre). C'est l'enfer, surtout au niveau des ships et du fait que certains fans n'ont pas appréciés que le staff Voltron ait (soit-disant) appâter la communauté lgbt à cause du fait que Shiro ait été confirmé gay de par sa relation amoureuse avec Adam une ou deux semaines avant la sortie de la saison 7. Ce fameux Adam dont nous avons pas vu grand chose au fin de compte. Et pour ces raisons, beaucoup de gens se sont sentit trahis (of course, ces annonces ont hypé une tonne de queerpeople) et vont jusqu'à harceler toute l'équipe (je compte également une partie des mauvais fans klance (qu'on appelle klantis) dedans), ce qui touchent les créateurs mais aussi les comédiens de doublage. Un des créateurs (Joaquim Dos Santos) a même été obligé de faire une longue lettre d'excuse sur twitter (à propos de Shiro et d'Adam) aux fans qui se plaignaient. C'est un truc de dingue comment une partie de la communauté Voltron est toxique (enfin, je parles surtout niveau communauté américaines, pour la communauté française, j'en sais rien). Aucune reconnaissance envers le dur labeur et les énormes efforts que font le staff Voltron pour satisfaire les fans. Soyez content de ce que vous donne, merde ! xD  
Pour ma part, j'ai ADORÉ la saison 7 pour tout ce qui était animation (en terme pur), action, les cliffs de fin d'épisodes, les retournements de situation, l'humour, l'amitié et les "bonding moments" qui se renforce encore plus entre les paladins, les nouveaux personnages et les secondaires qui ont l'occasion de briller, la bataille finale avec Sendak... ! Je veux dire, allez ! Y'a tellement de bonnes choses que je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains fans se râlent uniquement sur un petit truc qui est arrivé au cours de la série. Mais bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire toute une dissertation sur ça. xD

Venant maintenant en au vif du sujet : voici une petite fanfiction Pidgance/Plance (Pidge x Lance) avec l'idée d'une "jardnière" pour "arroser" les "plantes" de votre "jardin". Toute cette phrase avec ces mots entre guillemets est un simple jeu de mot, mais qu'on aime vraiment beaucoup.  
Explications : Les plantes (ou appelé "plance" parce que le nom du shipping a la même sonorité que les plantes en anglais) grandissent dans un jardin (le "garden") un endroit paisible où tous les fans de ce couple sont adorable, chills, et plein de soutien. Les fans qui ship Pidge et Lance ensemble, et qui contribuent à l'entretenir et le faire grandir, sont appelés des jardiniers (ou "gardeners" en anglais). De même, lorsque les plantes ont bien été arrosés, nous parlons de "watered" (arroser). Ce qui donne en anglais des phrases du genre "My plance was watered." ou "You watered my plance", vous voyez ? ^^

Bref, donc je disais qu'une jardinière sur tumblr (dumblesbianenergy) voulait une histoire alternative angoissante où Zethrid et Ezor ne sont pas interrompues et finissent par torturer Pidge. J'ai donc fini par écrire cette histoire et je ne me sens même pas coupable. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous fera souffrir autant que moi :p. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! :)

* * *

 **Titre :** Le pire moment de sa vie  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
 **Résumé :** Spoilers S7. Ezor et Zethrid allaient torturer Pidge. Et Lance ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il ne pouvait que regarder la scène horrible se dérouler devant son impuissance.

* * *

Lance était toujours au sol lorsqu'il avait essayé de protéger Pidge et que Ezor l'avait projeter par terre. Il avait beau leur dire d'arrêter, mais elles ne l'écoutaient pas. Tandis que l'alienne à la peau rouge intimait les autres prisonniers au silence en les menaçant à l'aide d'un pistolet, la poigne féroce de Zethrid plaquait le paladin vert contre l'une des parois de la cellule.

« On vous pose encore une fois la question : Où. Est. Lotor ? » articula l'alien au physique imposant.

« On viens de vous le dire ! » clama Pidge. « Il est mort dans la dimension de la quintessence ! »

« Menteuse ! » rétorqua-t-elle en claquant à nouveau le plastron du paladin contre le mur derrière elle.

Pidge glapit. Zethrid soupira d'agacement et observa la brune en silence. Elle tentait de garder un air calme et courageux malgré l'appréhension qui luisait dans son regard ambré derrière ses lunettes. Ses lunettes... Sans un mot, elle leva sa main libre pour saisir l'affreuse monture ronde et le retirer du visage de Pidge.

« Non ! Pas mes lunettes ! » protesta-t-elle aussitôt, affolée.

« Faites pas ça ! » Cria à son tour Lance dans une voix précipité.

Il savait à quel point elle tenait à ses lunettes. Plus qu'une partie d'elle, c'était devenu un objet avec une valeur significative et sentimentale, pas moyen qu'on détruise sa précieuse paire...!

La Galra jeta un coup d'œil à Lance derrière son épaule, passa son regard sur la monture qu'elle tenait en l'air dans le creux de main, puis enfin à Pidge, avant de sourire vicieusement et de refermer sa poigne sur les lunettes, brisant ainsi le pauvre objet.

« Non ! » Cria le paladin vert, comme si on venait de lui arracher un organe.

Les larmes lui montaient instinctivement aux yeux à la vue des morceaux de verres qui tombaient par terre dans un tintement, suivit de la monture fine claquante au sol dans un bruit qui résonna entre les murs de la prison.

« Ha, les humains... ! Toujours à se prendre d'affection pour des objets aussi frivoles... C'est pathétique. » constata Zethrid, exaspéré.

La commandante Galra reporta son attention sur sa proie, réfléchissant déjà à quel autre mal elle pouvait bien lui faire.

« Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de barrière entre tes yeux et les miens, je peux voir à quel point tu es effrayée. Mais ça se comprend, tu es encore qu'une gamine. »

« Je ne suis pas une gamine, je suis un paladin de Voltron ! » répliqua fièrement la concernée en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son bourreau.

« Et pourtant, tu es dans cette situation. » Répliqua la Galra. « La princesse Allura a fait un très mauvais choix en sélectionnant ses paladins. Mais peu importe. A présent que je fais plus attention à toi, je remarque que tu as plutôt un beau visage. »

« Dis Zethrid » appela l'alienne au teint rouge d'une voix légère. « Je suis sûre qu'elle serait tellement plus jolie avec une cicatrice ou deux au visage. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Les yeux de Pidge, tout comme ceux de Lance et des autres présent dans la pièce, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Bonne idée. » Approuva la commandante Galra en dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire aux dents aiguisés.

Zethrid porta ensuite sa main libre à une de ses poches sur le côté pour en sortir un petit couteau, presque comme un kunai, une arme japonaise que Lance se souvenait avoir vu dans un dessin animé de ninja.

« Si vous touchez à son visage... ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, plein de rage.

« Eh bien quoi ? Tu vas encore nous charger bêtement comme un boulet de canon ? » questionna Ezor avec un visage effronté. « Avec tes mains emprisonnées, je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à faire grand chose, monsieur-le-joli-coeur. »

Lance contracta sa mâchoire et plissa les yeux en sentant un pieu s'enfoncer dans son cœur aux mots blessant de son interlocutrice. Merde, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant de toute sa vie... !

Pidge, de son côté, en voyant la lame du couteau s'approcher d'elle, ne se laissa pas faire et essayer de bouger de toutes ses forces en secouant sa tête, ses pieds, ainsi qu'en frappant le bras musclé de l'alienne robuste dans le but de la faire lâcher prise.

« Arrête de gesticuler ! Je vais juste entailler très légèrement ta joue et ton front pour faire couler un filet de sang, rien de bien méchant ! » rassura faussement Zethrid, dont le plaisir malsain contractait les traits de son propre visage et dévoilait à nouveau une dentition acérée.

Lance ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son amie souffrir, il se mit accroupit. Il plongea sa tête à l'intérieur de ses coudes, tandis que ses poignets -toujours enfermées- reposait contre son crâne et que ses doigts agrippaient fermement ses cheveux. Mais même avec la douleur de son cuire chevelu et ses oreilles contre ses coudes pour atténuer les cris de Pidge, cela ne fonctionna pas.

« J'vous en supplie... Arrêtez ça... » gémit-il d'une petite voix désespéré et douloureuse.

« Tu auras beau nous le demander cent fois, notre décision est prise. » répondit Ezor.

« Hé ! » appela Zethrid, sans pour autant quitter le visage ensanglanté et tordu de douleur de Pidge. « Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il me semble que c'est elle le cerveau de Voltron, non ? Celle qui peut pénétrer dans les bases Galra en hackant nos systèmes et en nous foutant des tas de virus ? »

« Euh, oui je crois, pourquoi tu demandes ? » voulu savoir sa co-équipière, intriguée.

« Les autres paladins se retrouveront avec une handicapée sur les bras si on la blesse aux endroits qui font sa force. Comme ses doigts ou sa tête par exemple, tu vois ? »

« Oh, j'ai compris ! » s'exclama l'alienne à la peau rouge comme une fillette excitée. « Mais la vraie question, c'est de savoir par quoi on commence : les doigts ou la tête ? »

« Mmhh... » bourdonna Zethrid en réfléchissant. « On peut commencer par lui couper les tendons des doigts, comme ça elle ne sera plus capable d'utiliser sa rapidité dactylographique, et après on la frappe assez fort au crâne pour qu'elle ait une commotion cérébrale, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« J'en dis que ça a l'air savoureux. » acquiesça Ezor.

S'en fut trop pour le cubain d'écouter les Galras planifier la torture sanglante de son amie comme si elles prévoyaient de faire le repas du soir. Il se redressa, droit comme un piquet, les épaules en arrière, et serra les poings, ne se souciant pas des légères contractions qu'il recevait à cause des menottes magiques.

« Hé, les affreuses ! Je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux et mettre ma tête contre le sol pour que vous relâchiez Pidge. » déclara-t-il fermement, ignorant les protestations de son équipe qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Ezor fredonna tout en tapotant son menton avec les doigts, faisant mine de considérer sa proposition. Après plusieurs tics, elle accepta son marché.

« C'est d'accord. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un paladin de Voltron se prosterner à mes pieds. »

L'air sérieux, Lance soutenu son regard bleu qui pétillait d'impatience, avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il abandonna sa fierté en se mettant à genoux et en courbant le dos, les poignets contre son ventre, pour poser finalement son front contre le sol froid et lisse de la prison.

Les tics s'écoulèrent un a un, où seul un silence de plomb flottait dans l'air. Il déglutit, serrant fermement ses paupières au point où cela lui faisait mal, et se mit à plaider un énième fois leur cause.

« A propos de Lotor, nous sommes sincères, nous l'avons affronté dans la dimension de la quintessence, mais il est devenu fou à cause de toute cette énergie pure et il n'a pas pu en ressortir à temps. Alors je vous en prie, laissez la partir... » souffla-t-il plus doucement.

Aucune des deux Galras ne lui répondirent, et il jeta une œillade sur le côté pour voir si l'autre tas de muscles borgne relâchait le paladin vert, mais quand il croisa le regard violet de Zethrid, cette dernière sourit d'un air goguenard.

Avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, Lance aperçu brièvement un mouvement vif et sentit un coup de pied frapper son épaule ainsi que son aisselle. La puissance du coup le fit rouler et il s'effondra sur le dos, son armure claquant contre le sol. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser, le pied d'Ezor se posa durement sur son estomac et le cloua au sol.

Elle se moqua ensuite de lui à gorge déployée, son pistolet reposant tranquillement sur son épaule tandis que son bras était fléchit.

« Ahahah ! J'le crois pas, tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait tenir parole ? Tu es si désespérer de sauver ta chère amie que ton cerveau ne réfléchit même plus correctement ! »

Lance gémit lorsqu'elle enfonça sadiquement son pied contre son ventre. Il porta instinctivement ses mains pour serrer la cheville d'Ezor dans l'espoir qu'atténué son poids. Il grogna tout en serrant les dents et dévisagea d'un regard noir l'air satisfait qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de l'alien à la peau rouge.

« Quel belle expression tu as là ~ Ça fait plaisir à voir ! » Chantonna Ezor.

Le cubain s'étrangla à la douleur que subissait son estomac. Il haleta ensuite difficilement lorsque son bourreau relâcha la pression. Il déglutit et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, la sueur collant quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux.

« S'il vous plaît... Si vous devez torturer quelqu'un jusqu'au sang, prenez-moi à sa place... » lâcha-t-il, alors qu'une autre vague d'indignation s'éleva dans le groupe des autres prisonniers.

« Ooh ? » lâcha Ezor en plissant les yeux. « Ta proposition est vraiment tentante, monsieur le chevalier, mais nous préférons d'abord nous occuper ta petite chérie d'abord. Cependant, si tu y tiens tellement, c'est avec grand plaisir que je peux exaucer ce que tu veux, comme tu souffrira en même temps qu'elle. »

Et puis elle appuya à nouveau son poids sur son pied pour le faire souffrir.

Au-dessus de ses propres gémissements, Lance entendait toujours les cris de Pidge se cogner contre ses tempes. Il se maudit d'être incapable de la protéger. Si seulement il pouvait invoquer son bayard, il aurait peut-être une chance de délivrer Pidge -ainsi que tous les autres. Mais ses poignets étaient toujours solidement enchaînés. Il ferma durement les yeux alors que le tourment le rongeait de l'intérieur.

 _Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi ça nous arrivent à nous ? A Pidge ? Elle est plus jeune que moi, elle ne mérite pas d'expérimenter ça ! Que quelqu'un me donne la force de la protéger... ! C'est tout ce que je veux ! Je veux juste la sauver ! S'il vous plaît !_

« J'vous en prie... ! » articula-t-il péniblement.

Et puis, comme si les cieux avaient entendu son souhait, des petites particules magiques apparurent autour de ses doigts. Il relâcha son emprise sur la cheville d'Ezor et, dans un lueur blanche qui le fit plisser brièvement les yeux, il se retrouva immédiatement et curieusement avec son bayard transformé en épée dans les mains, comme lors d'un de ses exercices dans la salle d'entraînement du château.

Ne réfléchissant pas au pourquoi du comment, il sauta sur l'occasion : il trancha d'un coup vif la jambe d'Ezor, qui gémit de douleur tout en faisant un bond pour se distancer du cubain, qui se redressa rapidement à son tour.

A l'entente du cri de douleur de sa partenaire, Zethrid cessa tout mouvement sur Pidge et jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour la voir accroupit, un genoux au sol, tandis que ses mains serrait sa jambe profondément entaillé, d'où coulait du sang qui se déversait sur le sol de la cellule à vitesse grand v.

Elle essaya de trouver le paladin à l'armure bleu, celui qui était près d'Ezor pendant tout ce temps et qui était certainement la cause de la blessure de son amie, mais ne le vit pas dans son champ de vision. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux près d'elle qu'elle le remarqua, un air féroce sur le visage et une arme tendue à l'horizontale.

« Qu'est-ce que-... »

Malgré ses poignets attachés, il avait pu invoquer une épée -peut-être son propre bayard ?, et avait pu se libérer de l'emprise d'Ezor. Le bras tendu, Zethrid n'eut pas le temps de lâcher Pidge pour se retourner et parer -ou esquiver- le coup, que la lame de l'épée du brun l'entailla sur une bonne partie de son flan. Elle hurla, lâcha automatiquement sa prisonnière qui tomba au sol dans un claquement dur à cause de son armure, se distança dans un bond pour se poster aux côtés d'Ezor, et porta une main à son flanc qui saignaient abondamment.

Sourcils froncés, elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir au jeune homme. Ce dernier se tenait devant le paladin vert, jambes fléchies, légèrement essoufflé mais avec un regard de braise, défiant quiconque oserait s'en prendre à nouveau à elle.

« Espèce de petit-... » commença rageusement Zethrid en grognant.

Mais soudainement, des explosions se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la cellule et coupèrent la parole à l'alien au physique imposant.

Une vague de soulagement inonda tout le corps de Lance, et lorsque Zethrid et Ezor quittèrent précipitamment mais à contrecœur les lieux, il remercia Coran -c'était probablement lui, n'est-ce pas ?- pour avoir enfin mis fin à la torture de Pidge.


End file.
